Little Miss Perfect
by AmberOzera
Summary: Rose has the perfect life all planned out. but what happens when the strange new kid comes to town with nothing figured out. will rose continue to want her perfect life and what happens when it turns out to be not so perfect. Please Read. promise you like. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Adrian lovers be warned, Adrian does sort of end up as the bad guy in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters. Though how I wished I owned Christian!**

**Chapter 1**

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!"

"Mm, What?" I zoned back into the conversation that my friends were having. But there was none, instead they were all looking at me expectantly.

I looked around at each of their faces hoping one of them would fill me in. To my left sat my boyfriend of three years Adrian Ivashkov and next to him sat his best friend Andre Dragomir and then his girlfriend Sydney Sage. Next was Sydney's best friend Jill Mastrano and then her boyfriend Eddie Castile. Next to Eddie was his best friend and practically my best guy friend, Mason Ashford with his girlfriend Mia Rinaldi. Christian Ozera sat next to her and Lissa Dragomir, His girlfriend and my best friend, sat in between him and me. And as it just so happens she was the one saying my name.

Our group was sort of the most popular in the school, I guess you could say. Adrian, Andre, and Mia threw the best party's in the school. All the guys, except for Christian, were on the football team, basketball team (which is the one currently in season right now), and Eddie and Mason were on the wrestling team. Sydney was the senior class president since she; along with Adrian and Andre were seniors. Lissa was the junior class president because she was a junior along with the rest of us, except for Jill that is, who was a sophomore. Jill and Sydney were the only ones who weren't on the cheer squad since Jill's kind of too shy, and Sydney just didn't want to. Though Jill is on the dance team. Frankly, I didn't want to cheer either but it's a great work out, time consumer and an excuse to hang out with my friends. It was just us ten. We even had our future's planed out together with going to the same college, even though a few of us didn't actually even want to go to college, and then the five pairs getting houses somewhere near the others. Though, we weren't the type of populars who just hung out with each other, that would get on my nerves. We all had other friends that we talked to and invited to parties and stuff. Hell, between the ten of us the whole school was our friends.

"You weren't listening, were you?" She looked at me expectantly with a playful glare though I knew she was dead serious.

"Um, sorry no, I wasn't. What did you say?"

"I had _asked_, If you're in tonight?" She looked at me hopefully but I knew that she already knew the answer.

"What's today, Tuesday? Sorry guys, you know I can't, I have work." I gave them my most apologetic look but they all just scowled. Not for the fact that I was ditching them but because I had a job. They were all rich and never had to care about money. Only Sydney and Mason really knew. Sydney had a job at Hot Topic but my friends never complained about that. Hey, Discount! Of course, thanks to Andre, Sydney was spoiled and had things as if she were rich. Mason just worked with his uncle when his uncle needed the help. It was really the only way Mason could keep his car since it's the only thing his mom won't pay for.

Adrian slung his arm loosely over my shoulder and leaned a little closer to me. "You know, babe, I honestly don't know why you have a job. I mean, it's not like you need the money. Your dad sends you like a thousand dollars a month."

It's true; my absentee father did send me money every month. I've never met him and I guess it's sort of his way of saying sorry. But it was eight-hundred a month, not a thousand.

"Um, Adrian, it's eight-hundred and that's not the point. I do my job because it relaxes me and I like it. Is that a problem?" I playfully sent daggers at him though I think they came out a bit harsher than I intended. I mean, I've met and been with the guy since summer after 8th grade year, and I love him to death and back, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else, I didn't want to be with anyone else, but he should defiantly know my basics.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He said with an eye roll as he took his arm back so he could tear off a piece of his doughnut and stick it in his mouth. Though I really wasn't paying that much attention because just then somebody walked past our table.

The guy was walking away so I could only see his backside but damn he was tall! If I had to guess I would say 6'4 or 6'5. **(Since Dimitri is a 19 year old in high school I'm not making him as tall as he is in the books as a 24 year old)** He had brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck and a long coat on. A duster, I think it's called. It looked extremely warm too. It was the middle of January here in the middle of nowhere; Also known as Montana. The snow was starting to melt and the sun was out and shinning; It was medium jacket weather, that is if you've lived here all your life and was used to this weather, which I have and was, and I've most defiantly never seen him before.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" I asked no one in particular as I kept watching him sit down at an empty table in our schools cafeteria with what looks like a bagel for breakfast.

"Well, let's see," I looked over to see that Mia had flipped her phone out and was already scrolling through what was probably Facebook. "His names Dimitri Belikov, He's super sexy, Camille Conta would defiantly tap that, He's from Russia, He's a 19 year old senior, Most likely failed a grade or something, he is panty dropping gorgeous, Meredith Blake is gonna be his by the end of the year and practically every girl at this school that's single, and a few taken ones, are already falling all over him when it's only his first day and school hasn't even started yet." Mia took a big breath when she finished, put her phone in her lap and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "Why? You're not gonna fall for him to are you?"

"Hardly," I snorted. I looked back over at Dimitri. "I just, he seems familiar, that's all. I think I might know him from somewhere." And it was true; Dimitri Belikov did seem achingly familiar. Though I was almost positive I've never met him before because I'm sure I would've remembered. And without another word I got up from my seat, grabbed my bag and made my way over to him.

I hoped on to the table right next to him and swung my legs back and forth a little. "Hey, cowboy."

He immediately looked over at me, looking me up and down real quick. Looking at Dimitri face to face was breath taking and proved that he was indeed panty dropping gorgeous. He had soft, beautiful brown eyes that I could stare into all day if I was allowed. Eyes that were staring just as intently back at me, studying me in the same way. His complexion was perfect, the way his lips set into a tiny, crooked smile was perfect, his hair was perfect; I could honestly say I wouldn't have minded running my fingers through his hair either to see if it was as soft and silky as it looked. My god, he was perfect.

'_What are you thinking Rose!? You have a boyfriend! Remember him, Adrian?_' A tiny voice screamed in my head.

"Um, hello." My god, that accent!

"I'm Rose." I breathed.

"Dimitri. Do I know you from somewhere?" humph, so I wasn't the only one with a feeling of recognition. Still trying to fully get a hold of myself again I just shook my head. "Prior life, maybe?"

Grabbing a hold of myself again, I cracked a joke. "Oh yeah, you know, I was the beautiful princess all the peasant men were trying to get at and you were my knight in shining armor keeping them all away from me."

He smile slightly grew and he nodded his head in agreement as if actually recalling it. "Oh yeah, only problem was I was trying to get at you too." I released the breath I was holding and we both laughed. I finally had a hold of myself again.

"Well comrade, welcome to St. Vladimir's High School."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing but the plot!**

**Chapter 2**

"Um thank you." He said it as a statement but the way he slightly narrowed his eyes made me believe it was more of a question.

"So what brings you here to this dank ass town?" I ask out of curiosity, especially if he was a senior. I was weird for a senior to transfer schools.

He looked back down at his donut. "Um, I needed a change of scenery." Though, something about his posture told me he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"So is it just you here or family?" i was normally the type of person who was blunt but with him I was sort of nervous to ask.

"Just me, my family's in Russia. I moved here to the U.S to live with my aunt when I was fifteen and then moved from there to here." Something about him and his posture made me think this wasn't a topic of conversation he was comfortable with so I tried changing the subject. It wasn't that hard to do when the bell rang.

I hopped off the table casting a quick glance back to mine and then rested my eyes back on Dimitri. "Well Comrade, good to meet you. Maybe we could chat later and I could tell you all about our lovely town. But for now we have to get to class, I suppose you're going to need help finding yours." I said it as a statement but he slightly nodded anyways. "Do you mind?" he hesitantly asked. "Not at all, whatever makes me late." He chuckled lightly and the sound made me slightly smile. Handing me his schedule we headed off to his first period, not worrying about my bag since I knew Mason grabbed it since Eddie and him shared first with me. Looking at Dimitri's I realized he had third, fourth, and sixth with me though had second lunch while my friends and I had first.

Slipping into my first class of the day I was able to pass with only a stern look from my teacher. Slipping into my seat behind mason and next to Eddie in the back corner I got a stern look from them too. "What was that?" Eddie half mouthed, half whispered to me while mason handed me my black leather shoulder bag. I just shrugged as a response knowing if I got talking I would most definitely get a detention. And I can't do that with Practice after school.

After weightlifting I ran into Dimitri again on our way to third. "Hey there comrade. So whatcha doin' today after school? I got practice and then work tonight but I have about an hour in between so we can talk. You know, answer any questions you might have about anything."

With a slight glance towards me he raised one eyebrow. Cool, I always wished I could do that. "Who was the 16th president?" he asked with what looked to be complete seriousness.

"Um, no clue." I replied dumbfounded

He lightly chuckled. "No clue?" he repeated, "He was one of our most famous presidents."

I narrowed my eyes at him knowing what he was doing. "I meant questions like what is fun to do in this town. Or about the school cliques. Not school subjects. I'm sorta dumb." I said snarkingly

"You're not dumb and I know what you meant. So, practice, huh?" he asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Um yeah," I cast a quick glance to the side seeing him looking at me expectantly. "Fifteen minutes after the last bell rings be in the gym." I said mysteriously as I pulled the door open to our class. For some reason, I didn't want to tell him I was a cheerleader. I figured If it was a mystery he'd be more likely to show up to ease his unknowing mind, and for some reason I wanted to see him again.

When the final bell rang that day I quickly made my way to the locker room by myself, while the others wanted to meet up with each other first. The boys had basketball practice too but they tended to run on the track for thirty minutes as warm up then came in the gym. Christian, Sydney and Jill would be sitting on the bleachers in the gym the whole time though watching us.

"Geesh Rose, what's the rush?" Lissa asked as her and Mia walked in the locker room to already see me in my black spandex shorts and sports bra. Turning from my conversation with Meredith, I shrugged at them and grabbed my tank top out of my locker. "No reason really." On the inside I scolded myself for being so eager to see Dimitri. Adrian was my boyfriend, but I still really wanted to be at least friends with Dimitri.

Walking in the gym with the squad I scanned the very few people on the bleachers. Christian, Sydney and Jill in the front center, a couple at the top center who looked like they were in a heated conversation and three more guys in the back corner who were only hear to watch us girls. Damn Perverts is what they were.

"Alright girls, start stretching." Lissa, also known as the co-captain yelled. Coach was on paid leave right now and pretty much left Lissa in charge. Surprisingly, after we were done stretching I looked up to see Dimitri on the middle row of the bleaches a few feet to the left of the crew. He was smirking at me with his eyes narrowed looking like he was trying not to laugh. Quickly smirking back I joined the girls to practice our latest routine. Twenty minutes later the basketball team joined us in the gym and we had to move to the other side with the bleachers raised to give them the actual court. Looking back I saw a new addition to the bleachers. Now sitting next to Dimitri was Tasha Ozera.

She was actually Christian's cousin and she completely despised me. Once upon a time, Tasha actually hung out with us. When school let out for summer in 8th grade there was a party. She was in 9th grade and already had a boyfriend. The party was actually for us, thrown by André, so we could meet the people we would be going to high school with. Her Boyfriend ended up being a loser and tried to kiss me after taking me to an empty room. Tasha ended up walking in on us looking for him at the exact time he tried and was severely pissed. I tried to explain to her because we were friends at the time but she never believed me.

Then, when Adrian came along later that summer she developed a crush on him. I didn't know this since she still didn't really talk to me and I ended up with him. After the fact of us getting together she started a big public fight with me in front of everybody else and well, safe to say they sort of picked me. The other reason they did though was because they thought she was being an unfair bitch, which she completely was. She never really talked to us again except for Christian and sometimes Lissa, but especially not me. That is, unless she was calling me ugly names.

She was threatened by me. She wanted to be me. She thought I had everything, which I did, and she wanted to take it for herself. She uses Christian to try and become besties with Lissa and would sometimes try to flirt with Adrian. Now looking at her talking to Dimitri, I knew exactly what she was doing. She saw us talking and wanted to pit him against me. He was new here so he didn't know. Plus, he was hot, there was no denying that, and she probably thought if she got him she might finally have a chance at being better than me. Well, minus the group of friends she wanted too.

Looking at them I scoffed and narrowed my eyes. My insides slightly stirred in anger knowing it was in fact possible for her to pit him against me since I couldn't exactly run over there and explain myself to him. So hoping that he was smarter than her I turned back to the squad who were practicing the lifts. Unfortunately, that's when Adrian decided to come up and plant a big smooch on my lips, "Let's Continue that kiss after practice is over."

"Can't, I gotta get into work early today." I lied, pressing my lips together in slight anger. Great, I never mentioned to Dimitri about my boyfriend, making Tasha's job to pit him against me much easier now. Maybe it would be for the best though; once she had him she might stop trying to be me. And I could stop thinking about him in that way, which I especially needed to do since I had a boyfriend.

"Whatever," he sneered then walked away. Casting a quick glance back at the bleachers I saw Tasha stand up and start walking towards the doors and only a second later, with his eyes cast down, Dimitri following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**So from now on it will mostly be in Dimitri's point of view. And the normal Disclaimer of course still applies here. I don't think I will do one for ever chapter.**

**p.s. thanks for the reviews, i would really appreciate if i got more though. me likey some reviews!**

**DPOV**

**Chapter 3**

I was curious. She played on my curiosity. For third period and the rest of the day I was contemplating on whether I should in fact go to the gym this afternoon or not. On one side, I needed to find a job as soon as possible. On the other, I was extremely curious about this strange, beautiful woman. I wanted to get to know her. Turning over possibilities in my head about which sport she could play, If it was in the gym then it could've been basketball or even volleyball. She looked and acted like she could've been both and that didn't help my curiosity.

After the final bell rang I made my way towards my car. I needed to find a job so I could survive and that overpowered my curiosity. Unfortunately, after sitting there for five minutes, my mind arguing with myself, I decided I could watch her practice, ask her if we could hang out some other time instead of today and then go find a job. And with that I got out of my car and made my way to the gym.

Upon walking in a saw group of girls in booty shorts and sports bras and tank tops. Like all guys I stared but only for a second. My eyes quickly caught the backside of a brunette and my breath caught. I automatically knew it was Roza. Moving to sit on the bleaches I kept my eyes trained on her. A few of the other cheerleaders who were actually facing the bleachers perked up, started whispering to their friends, and wouldn't stop looking at me.

After another minute or two they stopped stretching, for which I was thankful. I don't think I could take another second of watching how flexible this beautiful woman was and not get excited. Which looking to my left was probably why a small group of guys was there. Trying to get a hold of myself I pressed my lips together and clenched my jaw just as Rose turned and caught my eyes. She looked slightly surprised to see me there but quickly covered it with a small smile, probably just as glad as I am that I showed. Then she turned back to the other girls and started to do what looked to be extremely complicated cart wheels.

Awhile later a group of sweaty guys came in and took over the court so the cheerleaders had to move farther across the gym to get to an open area. Though when someone sat down next to me I realized guys weren't the only ones who just came into the gym.

"Hi, I'm Tasha." I looked to my right to see a fairly beautiful woman with black hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Dimitri," I nodded as a sort of introduction.

"So what are you doing here in the gym? Figured you wouldn't really know about this yet being your first day and all." She slightly smirked at me

Turning to look back at Rose I slightly nodded my head, "Um, yeah, I was sort of invited."

"By Rose?" I turned back to her to see her no longer smiling.

"What? Is something wrong with her?"

Tasha took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. "You mean besides her being a backstabbing bitch?"

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

Finally she turned to look at me again and lowered her voice a little even though nobody could hear us. "I bet she was flirting with you today. And, unfortunately for you, I bet she didn't tell you she had a boyfriend."

"She has a what?" I replied. I was shocked. For one, I had thought rose was in fact flirting with me today. Hell, she told me to come and watch her practice knowing she was going to be wearing revealing clothes. Suddenly I was mad, I knew I should've left right after school to look for a job. I can't believe I was so stupid as to come here just to watch her like a freaking stalker, which I most definitely wasn't.

"Yup, a boyfriend. Come on, why don't we get out of here and I'll explain it all to you." She gave me a small, sad smile. Though before I agreed I looked back at rose who was focused on her squad and the lifts they were doing. Then out of nowhere a player from the basketball team came up and gave her a big kiss on the lips. I recognized him from my second period. Her boyfriend.

"Adrian Ivashkov, Her boyfriend of three years." Tasha said, confirming my thoughts. Then she stood up just as He walked away from Rose and got back in the game. Then before rose could make eye contact with me, I quickly got up and followed Tasha out of the gym.

We ended up walking to a McDonalds that was right next to the school and got a table after ordering a small lunch. Upon ordering I asked if there was a job opening once Tasha walked away to get her drink to no such luck.

"So why do you seem to hate her?" I decided to just jump right into the conversation. After all i had given like five minutes to start explaining upon us sitting down but she didn't.

Sighing and taking another small sip of her drink she looked down at her burger instead of looking at me. "Because she stole my boyfriend. First party of the summer after 9th grade, a friend of mine threw it to welcome her and some of the others to high school. Adrian didn't come along until later that summer. But I was looking for Jesse, my boyfriend, and I found him in an empty room with only rose for company. I walked in and I saw them kissing. Jesse ended up breaking up with me for her but then Adrian moved here. I sort of instantly liked him but rose went after him too and he picked her. She claimed to not know that I was in to him when I confronted her about it, but I knew she was lying only for the fact of not wanting to lose her precious friends that happened to be there, One of those friends being my own cousin and his girlfriend. She ended up getting all of them against me, and only a few weeks after losing my boyfriend because of her I lost all of my closet friends too.

"You see, we all pretty much grew up together, all except Adrian that is, though you now know that. We were all the best of friends. But then they got rid of me, making their numbers even, five guys, five girls. They of course ended up falling for each other. My cousin Christian and Lissa, Mia and Mason, Eddie and Jill, Sydney and Andre, and Adrian and Rose. Between them all they have the whole school under their spell. And once the ten of them are out of school they plan on going to college together, living near each other, hell, probably even plan on having their kids around the same time so their kids can end up as lifelong friends just like them. They're perfect, there life is perfect, everything about them is perfect. They may have other friends, and family for my matter, but it's their own little group that they really care about. Sad really, but I'm over it for the most part." She sighed ripping a piece off her sandwich and eating it.

I just sat back, trying to take that all in. I didn't think that sounded like Rose but then again I was reminded I just met her this morning. Really, I knew next to nothing about her except what Tasha just told me and this doesn't seem like something she would lie about. Rose on the other head doesn't seem like the lying type either though. But I also remind myself on how she didn't actually outright lie to me. Finally finding my voice, I spoke.

"I'm sorry, about all of that." I said hesitantly

She looks back up into my eyes, blue to brown, and gives me a cute, small smile. "It's okay, besides you really have nothing to be sorry for. I was just trying to warn you. You don't want to be caught up with Rose."

I smirk, coming to a realization, "But you want to be caught up with me. You wouldn't be warning me away from her if you didn't."

I knew I was right when she nervously laughed and looked back down at her sandwich and then quickly back up to scan my body. "Well, you are incredibly handsome. And you seem like a good guy. That's why I'm trying to warn you."

I chuckled, "Well, you are a beautiful women yourself, and those guys are idiots, but I, unfortunately, have to run some errands, so I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Um, yeah I'll walk with you back to the schools parking lot." She automatically perked up when I said I would see her again and I realized that maybe she didn't have a lot of self-confidence because of these guys and rose. It was a shame too considering I wasn't lying when I said she was beautiful. So I agreed to walk with her back to my car and then parted ways. Now, off to job hunt so I could eat and keep my dingy old trailer that I was renting.

**HEY GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! ME LIKEY SOME REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I would just like to say though for LALALA123: i did watch the video but my story actually doesn't revolving around cheerleading and will probably not have any more scenes of it but instead just references to like practice and games and such.**

**Also, I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a day but it might end up being every other day.**

**Remember, its Dimitri's point of view**

**Chapter 4**

I started looking for a job at around 3:30. Running into stores and gas-stations and fast-food places not only asking if they were hiring but also asking if it were possible I could have a job anyways. None of them were and a couple places yelled at me for asking if I could have one anyways. Saying it would be unfair to just give out a job opportunity just because I asked. One manager at a gas station even ended up cussing at me for asking. That's one place I will no longer go from now on.

Now two hours later I was thinking about giving up for the day and trying again tomorrow when I passed by a self-defense dojo. Hell, if I was going to get a job it might as well be something I liked. I've been teaching myself self-defense since I was ten years old and I was pretty good at it. So good I was able to almost beat my father to death. So I made a quick U-turn and pulled into the almost empty parking lot with the exception of one car.

The light was on inside but the door was locked. Holding my breath, I knocked and prayed somebody would answer. Thankfully somebody did.

"May I help you?" A woman asked. She was short, about 5'5 maybe, with short, wavy red hair that could almost pass for brown. I could immediately tell by her frame though that she could kick some ass.

"Um, don't shut the door on me, but I was actually looking for a job and was wondering if you were hiring here. You see, I'm really good at all types of self-defense, been doing it all since I was ten. I take orders and respect all those above me, I would be a really good employee. And I just really need a job, and doing something that I actually would like seems like a good way to go. So, please?" I winced as I asked that, hoping beyond hope that my mini speech was enough.

She narrowed her eyes and looked me up then slightly tilted her head to the side pressing her lips together like she was trying not to laugh. "You really want to work here don't you?"

I laughed nervously and scratched the side of my neck. "More than anything. I've been turned down all day today at stores and gas-stations. This was the one place I saw that I would not only mind working at but would actually love working at. I would give one-hundred and ten percent. And I just really need a job to you know, survive and stuff. I sort of live on my own." I say actually slowing down this time the more I became hesitant about it.

"What's your name?"

"Dimitri." I say immediately

"Well, Dimitri, why don't you come in," She moved to the side opening the door wider for me. I tried to hold back my grin knowing that she didn't actually give me a job yet.

Stepping inside I looked around her dojo. On the wall opposite the door was a mirror with a hallway in the middle to what probably leads to the bathroom and an office. The floor was covered in a blue mat except tile only a few feet wide on the right wall where there were two rows of chairs set up for onlookers. There was also tile on the floor in front of the door along the front window about the same width. Also along the front window is what looked like cubbies for peoples bags. Along the left wall was a rank of colored belts in the order of lowest to highest, there was human like dummies along that wall as well as some pictures of tournaments and stuff, I didn't really pay attention to the actual pictures at all because I was so nervous.

"I'm not hiring." My head instantly snapped back to the woman. "But," She paused, looking at me expectantly, "I will give you an offer."

"Anything," I again replied instantly.

"I have a class in about fifteen minutes at about six o' clock. My daughter is normally my helper, so to speak. I can sit out, she can take my position, and you can take hers. If I deem you good enough, then you can stay afterwards as well and spar her. If you beat her, then you have yourself a job here."

My eyebrows shut up and I had to stop myself from jumping up and down like a little kid. "I'll do it. Oh my god, thank you so much. This really means so much to me." I said in a rush.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't dealt with any of these kids, or have seen my daughter fight."

"Oh, I love kids; I tend to be really good with them. And I don't mean to sound cocky but I'm a really good fighter, I think I'll be okay." I started to relax now. I was so unbelievably close.

"Mm, well, for your sake, I hope so. I'll be in my office if you have any questions." She said as she started to walk towards the back.

Remembering she never actually told me her name I called out for her. "Um, actually, you never told me your name." she stopped for a second and slightly turned back towards me. "Janine Hathaway. Welcome to the Hathaway Dojo, Dimitri." Then she turned and walked away.

Taking off my shoes and coat I put them next to the cubbies rather than in one and walked onto the mat towards the mirror wall. Looking at myself I saw a smile slowing creep onto my face. Smiling isn't something I normally do either. I think the last time I let a full on smile appear on my face was the last time I saw my family when I was seventeen. Then a sudden realization occurred to me and I realized I had actually smiled twice today alone, this morning when I first met Rose being one of them. And then Tasha's story came back into my mind and my smile was gone, just like that.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the bell on the door ding until somebody spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

I know that voice. I quickly spun around to see Rose in sweat pants and a tank top with a bag over her shoulder looking at me expectantly.

"Um, I could ask you the same thing." I said trying to switch the topic from me to her.

Throwing her bag down her eyes narrowed at me. "I work here. So you better tell me what the hell you're doing here."

Janine's daughter. Rose must be Janine's Daughter. That actually kind of made sense. "I, Uh, work here." I said, not being able to come up with anything else to say.

"No, you don't,"

"yeah ,I kinda do. Your mom, Janine, said I could overlook tonight's class and then maybe spar her daughter, you, afterwards, and if I beat you I would have myself a job here."

Her eyes narrowed and I could tell she was pissed off. Opening her mouth to speak she thought otherwise and promptly shut it. Then, out of nowhere she shouted, "Mother!"

"What?" Janine asked a few seconds later coming out of her office

"What is this?" Rose snapped, gesturing towards me and then crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is Dimitri," Janine said to her and then she turned to me, "Dimitri, this is my daughter, Rose. Please excuse her, she can be rude sometimes."

I just kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get in between them and I certainly didn't want to jeopardize my job opportunity but looking back at rose I was questioning if whether this would be a good idea to work here or not if she worked here. Though, keeping my mouth shut wasn't so much of a problem when rose immediately replied.

"I know who he is, we met at school today. You gave him a job here?" she asked her mother incredulously. From her reaction to me she obviously didn't like the idea of me working here which made me think that I should just leave. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get another job or on that i liked for that matter.

"Well, if he passes my test." Janine seemed to be a lot calmer. She was either used to Rose acting like this or had very good self-control. I was actually guessing both.

"And with what money are you planning on paying him with?" Ah, so it was the money problem that she was mad about. Well, I hoped it was that and not actually because of me. Though, if Janine had to cut her paycheck to hire me I, again, wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

"Rosemarie, you get money from your father every month. That's more than enough for a girl of your age. Dimitri actually needs the job and the money as opposed to you just doing this for fun. I'm pretty sure you'll be okay. Now you will stop arguing with me about this, understood?" Janine, crossing her arms to match Rose, seemed to lay down the line, leaving no room for argument from her daughter; Though that didn't stop Rose. But as soon as she opened her mouth to most likely argue back the door opened again and a little boy came in screeching for Rosie, followed by a guy who seemed to only be two or three years older than me.

Roses face automatically shifted into a smile as she looked down at the boy who wrapped himself around her waist. "Good to see you too, Blake." She chuckled and despite Tasha's warning I enjoyed the sound of it. And I found myself wanting to hear more of it. And then an image of today in the gym flashed before my eyes and I saw her kissing her boyfriend. I hoped they were happy together.

"Hello, Rose," the Man said, giving Rose a nod of his head and a small smile as his eyes obviously scanned her up and down. "Hey, Ryan." She smiled back at him, oblivious to him checking her out.

"Who's this?" he asked turning nodding towards me, his eyes narrowing as he scans me up and down.

Rose, now seemingly uncomfortable, replied, "This is, um, Dimitri. He's, um, are new intern here, so to speak."

"Oh, Dimitri, nice to meet you, man. I'm Ryan. This is my nephew, Blake." He said quickly looking down at his nephew and grabbed a fistful of his hair, shaking him in a sort of playful gesture, like something i would do to my nephew.

"Um, Yeah, Nice to meet you too. And you as well Blake." I said smiling down at the little boy who was still clinging to Roses side. Looks like Ryan wasn't the only one who had a crush on Rose.

"Hello!" he said excitingly. Looking at him really reminded me of my own nephew and made me want to call my family back in Russia.

I chuckled and looked back up at Ryan, "He's cute, how old is he?"

"Ah, eight, Yeah, when he was five he was diagnosed with ADHD and the doctor told his mom getting him into a sport or something would help with that and we've come here ever since. He's a green belt." Since i trained myself i really didn't know how the belt system worked. But i did know that some DoJo's went by different belt systems depending on what type they were. So casting a quick glance over to the belt rack i quickly saw were that would put Blake. At the bottom was the white belt, then a white one with a black strip in the center, then yellow, then yellow stripped, then orange, then orange stripped, green, green stripped, blue, blue stripped, brown, brown stripped, red, red stripped, then black. Being a green belt put him on the seventh level.

"Oh, that's cool"

Just then the door opened once more and in walked a little girl. "Rosie!" she screamed and attached herself to Roses other side. "Hello, Emily," She again chuckled, wrapping her arm around the little girl, "And hello to you too, Sophia," she said while watching another, older girl, walk straight over to the cubbies with a bag much like the one rose had, slung over her shoulder. "Hey, Rose," Sophia grumbled. Then in came the mother, looking annoyed huffing and puffing and holding a toddler boy.

"Life lesson for you Rose, never have kids, they're a hand full."

This time Rose outright laughed and i again found myself enjoying it little too much. '_Get a hold of yourself, Belikov. You need this damn job to much.' _I chastised myself.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Anderson." Then she surprisingly turned back to me. "It's six o' clock. You ready for this?"

"Yeah, more than ready, i love kids." I smirked back at her, though she didn't seem fazed. Instead she just slightly narrowed her eyes and her smirk grew bigger. "Mm, well, you still haven't met all of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**SOO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN AWHILE! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A EXTREMLY OVERDUE BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I MIGHT JUST UPDATE FASTER!**

**Chapter 5**

The kids actually ended up on good behavior, or at least that's what Janine said once class was over. Pretty much all the kids, ranging from ages five to thirteen, were enraptured by me. They all seemed to love me and wouldn't stop asking me questions such as were was i from, what was my home country like, what was my family like, etc. I tried to answer most of them but one look at Janine or Rose and I put them all back to work on their exercises, which they all seemed to want to work with me on. I thought it was cute though, and i especially loved the fact that Rose actually seemed irritated that the kids seemed to like me more. Childish of me, i know, but it serves her right with the way she acted.

As soon as the kids were gone i of course stuck around and helped clear off the mat cluttered with the hand-held punching bags that we used. Once the mat was cleared Rose disappeared into the back for a few seconds and i turned to Janine. She didn't exactly have her back to me but she didn't say anything either. Then Rose came back in and stopped in the middle of the mat, arms crossed, looking at me expectantly.

"Alright, hurry up and let me kick your ass so i can get home. Those kids always ware me out," Though she didn't look tired, just annoyed.

I looked over at Janine who was now watching us with amusement. "I did well enough with the kids?" i asked, even though i knew i did better than good with them.

She nodded, "Yes, the kids seemed to like you a lot and the parents seemed to like you as well, some even complimented me on your skills on the way out. Now all you have to do is spar my daughter."

Giving a slight nod i looked back towards Rose and got into a ready stance. She loosened her arms so they hung by her sides and slightly turned her body putting one of her feet behind her; her ready stance, though not exactly a proper one.

She lashed out first with a fake punch that i deflected and then a kick to the leg. Stumbling, I slightly lost my balance but then turned and came at her with a punch of my own to her shoulder. After, a few more kicks and punches from her, I could tell she was favoring her kicks. That's when i knew i was going to have to take her legs from her if i was going to win. Unfortunately, when i spun low with a kick to knock her legs out from under her i quickly found out one possible reason for her doing cheerleading. As she saw my move coming, she dodged it by jumping and doing a back hand spring, and as soon as she landed she came right at me again.

Caught off guard, she was able to grab my throat with one hand and slung me to the ground, putting one knee on my chest to keep me down. Though, unfortunately for her, i was able to react fast and grabbed her wrist from the hand around my throat, then used my legs to flip us around so she was pinned on the ground with me on top of her, and then placed my other arm across her throat to keep her down.

That's it, the fight was over, and I had won. Rose seemed to realize this because she didn't try to struggle against me either; she just lay there, still pined. Looking into her eyes, I could see she was shocked but i also saw something else too, Admiration, maybe? Rose was actually a better fighter than i thought and that fight was actually pretty hard so it seemed we were both impressed that i had in fact won. Then, unfortunately, ruining the moment, Janine spoke up.

"Well done, Belikov, I'm impressed," she said as she reached her hand down to me to help me up. Taking it, i stood up and immediately felt the loss of contact with Rose. It seemed whenever i had touched her i would feel some type of shock run through my body and i got all warm. It was a really nice feeling that i didn't want to let go of. But unfortunately i had to.

"Um thank you Janine," i said as she reached her hand out to help Rose up as well. Stubborn as ever, Rose stood herself up without grabbing onto Janine. Without a word she turned and walked over to her bag.

Janine seemed to take it in light though and turned to me. "Tuesdays is ages five through thirteen from six o' clock to seven, On Thursdays, its ages fourteen and up from six o' clock to eight, and on Saturday mornings it's the mixed class from nine a.m. to ten thirty. You can either wear a plan white T-shirt, a plain black one or one of the DoJo's T-shirts, which are for sale for fifteen dollars a piece. And being late to class takes twenty dollars off the pay. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah, how much do i get paid?" I was so focused on actually getting the job that i never did actually ask how much it paid. Stupid of me considering that was the biggest factor.

"If you're at all three classes every week, it should be about two-fifty a month, maybe," at the slight of my face falling she continued, "Sorry, it's what i pay Rose, if you're really worried about money that bad you might need to get a second job."

"Thank you Janine, yeah i might have to, though I'll defiantly keep this one. You can always count on me," i said while sneaking a glance at Rose. I didn't really like talking about this in front of her, not wanting my financial problems to be known, but as it looked like she was taking her sweet time in packing up it seemed inevitable.

It wasn't until after i had gathered my own things and was walking out the door to my own car that Rose decided to leave herself, following me out. Trying to ignore her, it wasn't till I was at my driver's side door when I looked up and saw her on the other side of my car staring me down.

"Um, yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She inclined her head to the side and pivoted herself away. "Come take a walk with me," and then she walked away, stopping at her car to put her bag in it and then continuing away. Once again, this woman spiked my curiosity and i found myself following her, maybe hoping she would share her side of the story of what went down with her and Tasha.

Surprisingly, Rose immediately spoke up. "Whatever Tasha told you, i can guarantee it was mostly a lie."

"Oh, really," I chuckled, "That's good to know that i was lied to." Hopefully she would catch the double meaning in my words. Looking over i could see her roll her eyes and slightly shake her head.

"Look," she sighed, "I'm sorry i wasn't exactly forthcoming with you, there were other things on my mind, but I didn't exactly lie."

"No, you didn't, but is what Tasha said true?" I asked deciding to just come right out with what has been on my mind all day.

"No," she said immediately, "well, for the most part no. Jesse was a complete jerk, one who had forced himself on me. Hell, if Tasha didn't barge in on us he probably would have raped me. Well, no, I knew enough of self-defense that i could've protected myself but you get my point. Unfortunately, Tasha didn't even give me a chance to explain, she completely ignored me instead. It was understandable, I figured sooner or later we'd be okay again but then the whole Adrian thing happened. I, for one, had no idea she was into him for the fact that she still wasn't talking to me. The damn bitch just wanted to take the chance at getting the others to turn against me because that was when she first started to feel threatened by me, but really, she just pitted them against herself and blamed me for that too."

Like with Tasha earlier, i stayed silent for a minute taking that all in. i couldn't decide which side I believed or if i even wanted to get in-between them at all. It seemed i was going to have to work with Rose now so i knew i would have to get along with her, but what about Tasha?

"Okay, well, I've decided I'm not going to come in between you too. As your coworker i would like us to be friends but, just letting you know, I'm not going to stop being her friend. Not unless she does something wrong to me herself."

"Okay, i understand, i just want you to know what you're getting yourself into," She said, concern evident in her voice

"I'm a big boy Roza, i think i can handle myself," i replied, smirking at her.

"And that brings me to my next topic. If you really need the money that bad I can give you my paycheck. That would be about a little over five hundred for you and I will start paying you to mow my lawn for me, because i hate doing it, I'm way to lazy."

I stopped, there was no way i could accept that offer. "No. no, no, no, no, no, I can't accept that."

She stopped too and turned back to me. "Um, yes comrade, you can." She looked at me like i was the dumbest person she ever met.

"No, I can't. I refuse to." I looked at her stubbornly. I couldn't believe she wanted to do this for me.

"humph, look, My dad sends me like a thousand every month, i don't need the money; i do the job 'cause i like it. You, on the other hand, do need the money, so accept my damn offer before i change my mind. Which i probably won't by the way, but still, you get my point."

Looking at her i could tell she wasn't gonna back down, finally though, i did. Well, almost. "I guess we'll see, you know, on whether i get another job or not. But thanks, for the offer."

All of a sudden a smile lit her face, a smile that unintentionally took my breath away. "Okay then, So, I guess we'll see you around." It wasn't a question and she didn't wait for my answer as she started to walk back towards her car and—after getting a good view of her behind (i am a guy)—i soon followed.


End file.
